


"Don't call them Snotopuses!"

by icefallstears



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Things you write at 1 am, idek, mentions of Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefallstears/pseuds/icefallstears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that fell out of my head concerning back story for an OC for another project. Family arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't call them Snotopuses!"

“Because you had a torrid affair with a married Snotopus! You have no right to judge.”

Really, this was getting out of hand. Her sisters were pissed that she was once again stirring her fingers through mortal affairs. However, the argument about that had devolved into a three way fight about their tastes in past and present paramours.

She retorted quickly, the callous name for her long time lovers pissing her off even more, “Do not call them Snotopuses. Their species name is the Lea ‘Arna for pity’s sake! Just because you restrict yourself to bipedal forms doesn’t mean I have to. And by the way I didn’t actually sleep with him or his spouses. They performed coitus together and then empathically sent their pleasure to me.”

“You say not to make fun of the tentacles, but you never touched them? What a hypocrite.”

And there went her other sister.

She sighed in frustration, “Oh stars, make up your freaking minds you two! Either I’m deviant for sleeping with someone with tentacles, which is a stupid standard by the way since we can take the corporeal form of any sentient species in the universe, or I’m a hypocrite for not sleeping with them. For your information, not that it’s any of you business, I never physically slept with the Rou’Larz circle because it was against the terms of their marriage bonds. But they all decided they wanted to try something new, and I wanted to try it too, so it worked out. And in the interests of far too much information, I have been sleeping with one  of the circle’s great great grand offspring. And might I say, he really knows how to use all twelve of his tentacles. So there.”

At that tidbit both of her sisters made disgusted faces and shimmered out of view.

Blessed silence ... Victory was hers. For now.

 

 


End file.
